


Cover Art - Choice is Not a Word A Bullet Knows

by Lori



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori/pseuds/Lori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart cover inspired by bomberqueen17's epic series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art - Choice is Not a Word A Bullet Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/gifts).




End file.
